


Feet Firmly On The Ground

by dofensphinx



Series: Jazz Phantom [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Gen, Jazz Phantom, Sibling Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dofensphinx/pseuds/dofensphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo Jazz Fenton she was just fourteen when her parents built a very strange machine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet Firmly On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know someone on tumblr started this AU but I cannot for the life of me find them. Anyways I just...kinda wanted to do this, even if I haven't written Danny Phantom fic in forever.

Jasmine “Jazz” Fenton wasn’t much like the rest of her family, something that she took a large amount of pride in. She wanted to be the one without her head in the clouds. Her parents were obsessed with ghosts, her brother thought only of space, his mind always a lot farther above then here on earth. Jazz wanted to know about a person’s mind, what pushed people to think like her parents, obsessing over things that didn’t exist. She concerned herself with the mind, the brain, things that were real and clear and sensible. She was the one with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

For the moment she was floating a few inches off the ground, struggling to force her feet back down to here they were suppose to be. Her legs wiggled, like she was attempting to tread water, “Get. Me. Down!"

“I’m trying”, Sam tugged at the red head’s arm, trying to pull her down to the proper level, “You’re…just floating!”

“This is all your fault!” Jazz cried, her legs still wiggling about. This had started as a fairly normal day, a day that was actually going in a direction that she liked for once.

Now she was floating, and she might have to start admitting that her parents might not be as crazy as she thought.

*

Her books spilled across the floor, someone’s sneakered foot (she suspected Dash’s or Kuan’s), kicked her psychology book farther across the floor a crack as it smacked against the wall. Jazz pressed the heel of her hand against her face, attempting to stem the tears that she could feel burning against her tear ducts. It happened a lot, she should have been used to it by now, the teasing and tormenting, they never did anything to leave any real bruises. A foot sticking out far enough out so that her own foot caught and she’d drop to the ground.

At least her things had just gone flying instead of her nose smashing into the floor, she couldn’t have explained to her parents another bloody nose.

“Ahh look at that, the poor thing is gonna cry”, Paulia drawled, her slight accent coming out in every word that she spoke, “You gonna cry Fendork?”

Of course the prettiest girl in Casper High thought she was a freak, just like everyone else in this town did. They all thought her family was insane, crazy because they didn’t understand the obsession with the ghosts and spirits that they thought lived in their world.

A pale hand came into view, “Leave her alone! She never did anything to you guys!” Sam Manson was yelling, maybe one of the only other people in the school that got it like she did. Jazz took the hand, stumbling to her feet. she could hear the movement of feet as everyone else moved away, but still didn’t look up.

“You didn’t have to do that”, she whispered slowly finally looking up to see Sam’s wide purple eyes looking at her, “I could have just waited until they all went away. Bullies don’t…well they don’t like it when you don’t react. If I didn’t react they would have went away. It’s psychology 101”

Sam gave her a look, one that was very clear in that Sam thought Jazz was rather full of it, “Uh huh. And how’s that working for you so far?”

“Well talking didn’t help, they don’t understand that they just have too much misplaced aggression merely towards things that they don’t understand. I wouldn’t be surprised if part of that is issues at home as well…”

“I got the books”, Tucker came into view, holding up her pile of books in his hand, “Some of them might have gotten a bit…um, dented but”

Jazz took them, pressing them to her chest, “Thank you. It’s not a huge deal, it’s just a book or too. I can still read them”, her fingers stroked along the cover, like she was making  
sure that it was still there and intact, “I have to get to lunch”

Sam’s hand grasped her elbow, gently as if to not scare her with the touch, “Why don’t you come eat with us? You shouldn’t eat alone after all of that”  
“Al…alright”

*

Sam stabbed at her salad, making a vaguely disgusted face as she did so, “I’m telling you that we need more and better vegetarian options at this damn school. This is wilted lettuce and half a cherry tomato with no dressing, it’s all meat, meat, meat”

Leaning in, Tucker whispered to Jazz, so that Sam couldn’t hear him, “She does this. Everytime. Why she doesn’t just bring her own lunch…”

Jazz had to laugh at that, covering her mouth so that Sam wouldn’t see. Generally lunch was a lot of studying what she had went over the night before, if only to have something to do so she wouldn’t feel so lonely, “I mean for anyone with dietary restrictions it is pretty bad”

“See”, Sam pointed her fork at Tucker, a piece of lettuce hanging off it, a bit more brown then green at this point, “Jazz agrees with me. I told you we should have talked to her more”

“You only say that because she’s on your side!”

She started to tune them out, only a few words really getting through, “Meat is murder” she was sure she heard, not to mention comments about how Trucker should eat something that wasn’t meat sometimes. Most of Tucker’s insults seem to focus on Sam’s in ability to do things…she didn’t really understand. Most likely computers.

In an attempt to distract them she said the first thing that came to mind, “Um so, my parents are building a ghost portal. Apparently I mean”

Sam stopped in the middle of whatever insult she had been about to spit, a curious look across her face, “Do they actually think that’s going to work? I mean Do they have any proof yet?”

Jazz shrugged, picking a fry off of her plate, popping it in her mouth, “I mean they sure think it’s going to work…They’re setting it up tonight, if you want to see it fail”

“We’re totally going”, Sam said, at the same time that Tucker said, “No way”

*

Apparently Sam’s word overruled Tucker’s because Jazz found them following her home, though it was more like pulling Tucker at points, “I told you, it probably won’t even work.  
Like…nothing my parents have done has worked”, Jazz said with a sigh.

“That doesn’t mean this time it won’t! What if we get attacked by ghosts!”

Sam looked at Jazz before replying to Tucker, “Then we’ll die”, she said dryly.

It took a lot of shoving, and grumbling to finally shove Tucker through her front door, Jazz and Sam popping through after him with a huff. Danny looked up from his place on the couch, some magazine spread out on his lap, “…What”

“THEY’RE GOING TO KILL ME”, Tucker yelled, attempting to run away only to be caught and turned away by Jazz.

“This is Tucker and Sam my ah”

“We’re Jazz’s friends!” Sam butted in, wrapping her arm around Jazz’s shoulder, while Jazz was still hanging on to Tucker, “We’re here to see the Ghost Portal. Well I am. Tucker’s  
here to piss himself apparently”

“WE’RE GOING TO DIE”

“…have fun”, Danny scooted a little farther down the couch, apparently disturbed by whatever his little sister was doing, “I’m not going anywhere near that thing, knowing Mom and Dad it’ll blow up like the toaster”

Jazz nodded sagely, “I miss that toaster…um where are Mom and Dad?”

“In the base—lab, freaking out about the portal”

Getting Tucker downstairs ended up being the same kind of experience, a lot of pushing and shoving, more than a few threats on Sam’s end. It all worked out in the end when they got to the actual lab. Maddie and Jack were standing in front of the portal, Jack holding a large cord and plug in his hands.

“Oh Hi Honey!” Maddie looked over her shoulder, her hood and goggles pulled over her head, “Did you bring some friends to watch the portal?”

“Jazzy doesn’t have friends!” Jack said, looking at his daughter as well before Maddie smacked him. Behind the goggles and Hood Maddie was glaring, Jack just looking confused like he didn’t understand what he had done wrong.

“Grab some goggles kids! We’re about to get this party started!”

The goggles slide over their eyes, they took a few steps back before Maddie gave the signal, Jack pushing the two ends of the plugs together. Everyone waited with baited breath as the cord sparked blue and then…nothing.

“WE’RE ALIVE” Tucker yelled, his hands in the air before he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he dropped his arms, scooting away a bit, “I mean…boo it didn’t work”

Maddie pushed her goggles up, staring at the portal like she was daring it to give up it’s secrets, “I just don’t get it, we did all of the calculations…it should have worked…”, she put her hands on her hips, before Jack clasped her shoulder having toss down the cord already.

“Don’t worry about it Maddie, those ghosts can go unbusted for one more day. We’ve been down here all day, how about some fudge?” he asked as he started his way upstairs, Maddie behind him.

“You always want fudge Jack…”

Jazz pushed her goggles off her face, looking at Sam and Tucker, “I’m sorry, I thought it would you know…do something. Honestly I was expecting it to blow up…”

Sam pushed her head in the portal, looking around, “It looks like there’s something inside, you should take a look Jazz!”

“What why me!”

“It’s your house!”

Somehow Jazz found herself pulling on one of her mother’s extra suits, the teal ones with the black accents. She zipped it up, her hands shaking a little bit as she did. Taking a deep breath and looking back at Sam and Tucker, she stepped into the Portal.

It just sort of looked like Tube that went eight or 9 feet back and just stopped. The whole thing was silver, with enough cords and wires running through it that she was sure her parents had bought out a few stores in town.

“I don’t really see anything guys!” she called back, running her hand along the wall, “I mean it’s just kind of…a tube”, her hand sunk a bit, like she had pressed something in, “Oh what’…”

“Jazz?”

Sam and Tucker watched the portal as Jazz was silent for a moment, before a green beam of light shot out from the tunnel. Then the screaming started, like Jazz was being pulled apart, her scream just went on for what felt like hours outside the portal. When the screaming stopped Jazz’s prone body was shot from the swirling green, or…they thought it was Jazz.

The colours of her suit had been inverted, the main body now black as the collar and gloves were teal. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than the normal Jazz, giving her an almost dead looking appearance. Her hair, formerly a bright shade of red, was now a teal, and flickering around her head like flames.

“…what the hell happened?”

Jazz pulled herself up, blinking, her eyes now bright purple rather than their natural blue, “…I don’t…feel so well”

That’s how she found herself floating, Sam pulling on her arm and Tucker clearly freaking out and attempting to google what do I do when my friend is floating.

“What am I going to do if my parents see this!” Jazz wailed, clutching her hands to her chest as she could only assume that her parents would assume she was a ghost, “They’re going to kill me! They’re going to rip me apart molecule by molecule!”

“Jazz honey, do you and your friends want some fudge?” At the sound of her mother’s voice, Jazz squeaked, a white band forming around her waist, spreading out until she was back to looking human again, the clothes she was wearing under the jumpsuit back.

“…Yeah mom we’d love some fudge!” Jazz yelled, looking between Sam and Tucker. What in the world just happened


End file.
